


Romantic Scenes from Steve & Bucky's Life in Brooklyn

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fake Asses, Implied/Referenced Steve Blowing Sailors Down at the Docks, M/M, Poverty, Toenail Clipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three romantic little Stucky ficlets from FFA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve Clips His Toenails

**Author's Note:**

> http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/163726.html?thread=880887438#cmt88088

Bucky was trying to figure out the new intertubes thing, but his concentration was shot by the repeated _snick-thud, snick-thud, snick-thud_ coming from the bedroom. He shut down the Apple Classic and the 56K modem, which were all he and Stevie could afford in 2014, and walked through the hallway of their decrepit Brooklyn apartment, flakes of paint and plaster falling on his head as he did so.

In the bedroom, Steve was sitting on the edge of the sagging mattress and clipping his toenails. Each one bounced forcefully into the wall next to him, leaving a deep dent, then falling to the rotted wood floor in a poof of plaster dust.

"What the hell, Stevie," Bucky said.

"Sorry, babe," Steve said. "Ever since I got that ... what do the kids call it these days, a super-sayonora power-up? This has been happening."

"Well, there goes our deposit," Bucky grumbled. "You're gonna have to get your ass out to the docks on Tuesday nights, too, now."


	2. Steve Goes to the VA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/161656.html?thread=866856056#cmt86685

"Hi there, Stevie!" Bucky called out as Steve walked in the front door of their decrepit Brooklyn apartment.

"Hi, Bucky," Steve replied dejectedly.

"What's the matter, babydoll?" Bucky exclaimed worriedly.

"I went to see the doc at the VA today... and he told me I'm suffering from..." Steve frowned. He pulled out a little piece of paper from his pants pocket and carefully read the word that was written there: "Pseudopygia."

Bucky frowned. "What does that mean?"

“It means I got a [fake ass](http://www.buzzfeed.com/alannabennett/marvel-illuminati-butt-conspiracy)." Steve threw his arm across his eyes. "This is gonna really cut into the soup money I make down at the docks."


	3. Steve Is So Devoted to Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/131103.html?thread=682615327#cmt682615327

"Stevie!" Bucky shouted. "What are you doing down here on the docks?! This neighborhood is the end of the line, pal!"

Steve gave Bucky a wan smile. "I was going to see if I could make a little money sucking off sailors, so we could buy stew tonight. And I'd give you all the stew, because I'd already have something warm in my stomach by then."


End file.
